


Re-load

by FunnyFox204



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2020-06-09 19:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19482481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunnyFox204/pseuds/FunnyFox204
Summary: If they had known what had been sent their way, they probably wouldn’t have run to that mountain so soon.Of course, they had no way of knowing.That made it all that much more dangerous.





	1. Gather the party, we’re going on an adventure!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The worst that could happen is if we get grounded for trying.” She claimed reassuringly.
> 
> But is that really the worst case scenario here....?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frisk makes it to the surface-without their monster friends.  
> They can’t even reset, because they aren’t the most determined person on the surface, only underground.  
> A group of kids steps in to help them save their friends down below, but can they really do it? Can they SAVE everyone? Or will someone get left behind?
> 
> Yes, this is another story before I’ve hardly started my first one. And yes, these chapters are likely to be a lot longer that the Lapsetale chapters. And yes, this is another midnight post. And yes, I like answering random questions to distract you from my terrible spelling that would stand out even more if I didn’t have autocorrect.
> 
> Enjoy~!

Zea woke with a start. Too many times this week, she had been startled awake by a nightmare that she couldn’t remember. Only this time, it had ended early. At first, she was grateful, but when she saw the clock read 2:07 am, she groaned. _Well, might as well get an early start to the day,_ she thought grumpily. She got out of bed and was about to leave her room, when she heard a tap on her window. Apparently she wasn’t the only one up.

“Hey, sorry if I woke you,” Samantha whispered through the now open window. “But Jeremy’s called an emergency meeting in the woods. Said it was important enough that ‘even non-serious members should come,’” She continued and rolled her eyes.

“Alright, I’ll be there in a minute,” Zea whispered back. “Let me just grab my phone. And a jacket,” she added when she felt a cool summer wind blow through the window. It smelled faintly of gasoline and dirt, the scent of Ebbot City and its nearby mountain range.

“Ok, I’ll wait out by your bike.” Samantha said, then climbed back down to the ground below. Zea grabbed her phone off the charger, a dark blue hoodie, and climbed down after her. Since her room was on the second story, it wasn’t exactly safe to just jump out the window, at least most of the time. During the summer, though, Zea’s parents set up her trampoline in the backyard, the kind with the net, right below her window. Zea only used it in a hurry, as the wall was cracked with age and easy enough to climb down, but Samantha used it almost every time, except at night. Usually she only came during the day though, when the sound of a trampoline being jumped on wasn’t uncommon.

Zea finished climbing down the wall and walked around the house to the garage, where her bike was parked next to. Samantha was there, as she said, waiting on her bike. “What’s this midnight meeting ‘bout anyways?” Zea asked as she approached her friend.

Samantha shrugged. “Dunno. Jeremy didn't say. He seriously needs to get into the habit of explaining things better, if he’s gonna stay on top.” Samantha shook her head as Zea mounted her bike. “Let’s just go before he throws a fit again.”

“You know, he should really treat you with a bit more respect. You both have the same rank, so he’s not above you. He shouldn’t order you around so much,” Zea pointed out. Samantha just shrugged while simultaneously avoiding a pothole in the road.

“I really don’t mind, as long as he isn’t a jerk about it. I like riding my bike, so messenger is a natural job for me. Besides,” Samantha added as they pulled down one of the “trails” into the “woods”-really they were more alleys that lead to a disused and overgrown park- “The election was less than two weeks ago. He’s still new to the whole ‘leader of a club’ stuff. He kinda gets a pass, at least for now.”

Zea rolled her eyes, but didn’t continue the conversation. They had arrived. They parked their bikes in a small “clearing,” a part of the once well-kept paths of the park that had been recently trampled by the “kids of Ebbot,” as their club was called. They walked a little farther, and entered an area around the broken fountain, which was the part of the park that was the cleanest.

The kids who had started the club had cleared away plants and debris from the area, as everyone had agreed it would be the perfect meeting spot. About 20 more members, 2 tree houses, and even a “store” later, it was still considered the center of their “town”.

Usually kids only came to the club’s secluded areas to chill or hangout, but there were others who took it more seriously. This eventually lead to groups like “the spies” to keep a lookout for the neighborhood jerks, and “the council” to keep everyone in check and stop arguments.

They joined the mass of kids and teenagers (and even a high schooler or two) all chattering quietly around the fountain, the shorter naturally at the front and sitting. Zea could hear a few snippets of conversation from her spot in the teenagers “section”, a mix of grouchiness at being woken up this early and curiosity as to the reason for why. As the “council”, which consisted of Samantha, Jeremy, Dean, Lily, and Veranda-who also happened to be the oldest person to ever hold the position, at 17- stepped onto the fountain, the entire crowd quieted.

“So,” Dean said with an amused tone, “I bet you’re all wondering why we’re all here at two in the morning.”

The crowd mumbled in agreement.

“We’re very sorry about that,” Veranda continued, “But this meeting couldn’t wait anymore. We have received reports from our ‘spies’ and rumors from the other kids in the city that the 12 year old known as ‘Frisk’ has recently returned from Mount Ebbot, spilling tales of monsters and magic. The police were considering an investigation, but then, as of yesterday, the place had been deemed unsafe because of poisonous gases found in the caves.”

A lot of the kids from the crowd had heard this tale over the news already, how fake and fabricated it was, and how easy it was to tell. They were all wondering what it had to do with the meeting.

Jeremy continued with the next piece of information. “They are using this ‘poisonous gas’ story to write Frisk off as delusional or making up a story to trick people into going there. I had personally known Frisk before, and they aren’t one to make up stories, especially when it could get people hurt. And as we all know, the tale of monsters and magic is true, at least to some extent.”

At that most of the kids in the crowd chuckled or pulled out their souls, all of different colors. Some even had the ring of white that outlined those who had successfully manifested magic or had the ability to do so.

“They put Frisk in an orphanage and tried to force them to go to some sort of therapist, to get over the ‘dreams’ and ‘traumatic events’ that they had endured. There is even talk that Frisk is getting adopted later today. But Frisk has asked us for help, to get them back to what they say is their true family, underground. They say that they would prefer dying to poisonous gas over living in an orphanage or with a random family that decided to adopt them. Maybe, if there really are monsters down there, we can get them out and prove to all our parents and friends and all those ‘investigators’ out there that they can’t just ignore or refuse to believe what’s right in front of their faces. No special effects here, people!” Samantha has always had a way of rallying the whole crowd, and everyone cheered. Until they remembered that it was 2 am, and they all quieted again.

Veranda took over again. “So, we will have a select few of us to go on a rescue mission for Frisk, as they know their way around down there. Another group will be in charge of collecting food and other necessities for the group that will be going down into the mountain with Frisk. Amelia, Tanner F., Joey G., Xavier M., and Isabella Q., you and the spy group will be the rescue squad. Go into the North House to collect your supplies. Frisk already knows you’re coming, so they should be ready to go.

“Westen, Ryan R., William, Violet S. and Shilo, you five will be in charge of gathering water bottles and packaged goods for those that are leaving for the mountain. If you have spare blankets or flashlights, those could be useful too. You are allowed to get others to give you whatever they can spare. Remember, don’t take anything that will be missed, or you may get us caught.”

“And finally,” this time Lily continued. She was usually quiet, not much of a speaker, but definitely a valuable mathematician and strategizer for the group. “Elijah M., Samantha T., Zea, Julian R., and I will be the group leaving with Frisk for Mount Ebbot. This group will be going home to grab cameras, phones, voice recorders, anything that could be used to capture proof. You may want to also grab personal belongings like toothbrushes, clothes, and medicine, if you need it. Remember, Frisk was gone for almost a week down there, and we plan on staying down there for as long as it takes to rescue the monsters.”

After Lily ends her part of the speech, a few kids, mostly older ones, start asking things like, “Why should we do this?” And, “How do we know that Frisk wasn’t lying?” Jeremy quickly quiets their chatter.

“How many times have people called you crazy for claiming to have magic? How many kids called you a freak when you showed them that you weren’t lying? How many times have your parents said ‘oh that’s nice, sweety, keep using that overactive imagination of yours’ or told you to grow up? How many times have you accidentally broken something and had to explain to the police or your parents what happened, and then they claim that you’re lying when you tell them the truth? This is our chance to show them how they’ve all been a bunch of idiots! This is our chance to stop being grounded for ‘lying’, to finally have all of those kids at school believe us!” Everyone was cheering along (quietly) as those who had spoken were either satisfied or looking guilty. “Now, come on people!” Jeremy continued, “We need to be ready within the hour that we get Frisk back, so that we can hike/ride to the mountain before sunrise!”

Instantly, as if a switch had been flipped, people started moving everywhere. The “resource group” was busy asking people to ride or walk home to gather supplies and bags. The “rescue group” was heading to the North House, the first and northernmost treehouse in the park, to get ready. And Zea was standing there, stunned.

She was being sent on a mission? She never got picked for anything more than paperwork-making fake notes from parents to the schools to excuse students for absences, or keeping track of how many kids they had on their side-or resource gathering. She just wasn’t mission material. Well, other than the fact that she could use blue magic, unlike most kids, who had only been able to use white (regular) magic. But that was it. A patience soul wasn’t the best for getting to a goal fast. That was the job for the determination and perseverance souls, or even the Justice souls. Not her. She was snapped out of it when Samantha grabbed her arm. “Come on, let’s go get ready! I’m super excited, I get to go on a mission! Hey, don’t you still have that old polaroid camera that your parents gave you for Christmas that one year?” She smiled at the bewildered look on Zea’s face. “Hey, don’t worry. Missions aren’t that hard. The worst that could happen is if we get grounded for trying.” She claimed reassuringly.

_But is that really the worst case scenario here….?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I didn’t royally mess up here XD
> 
> there’s a slight head canon going on here: while humans have “lost” their magic, children still have enough hope (equivalent to that of a monsters) to grant them the ability to use magic, if they can figure it out. You tend to lose this ability as you grow up, usually when you’re forced to suddenly deal with a lot of responsibility, but it is possible to keep it.
> 
> Also, Frisk is twelve. I think that’s a good age to explain why they flirt with every living thing they come across, but also why they are short(?) in the game.
> 
> This story is going to revolve around Zea, for reasons I can’t explain because it’ll ruin the plot. :)
> 
> This was more or less a random idea that popped into my head while thinking about what might happen after Frisk left the underground. I’ve got a good idea for the story, but I’m not 100% sure I’ll see this one to the end. Mainly because random ideas for me rarely make it to be finished products (sadly) :(  
>    
> (Also I just want to note here, these kids either think this is like some sort of make believe game that everyone’s playing, or really want to prove that they weren’t lying. Or, in the case of the older kids, they get a cool story to tell their friends, or they get to keep their cool hangout spot. Those are the main reasons that they are actually doing this.)
> 
> I may or may not have taken some inspiration from that kids show “Craig (that’s how you spell it right?) of the creek.” DONT JUGDE MEH XD


	2. Over the mountain and through the woods, into the hole we go~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk shrugged and jumped too.
> 
> “Your all idiots….” Zea said with a sigh. “Oh well, I guess I’m an idiot too...” She jumped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s another chapter, because I’m terrible at waiting to post this stuff.
> 
> Basically, Frisk’s Back! and we FINALLY get to the underground!
> 
> Hmm..... I wonder what’s waiting for them down there....

Zea road her bike home, listening to Samantha explaining how the plan should work out.

“And once the distraction is done at the orphanage, they’ll rescue Frisk and bring them here. By that time we should be back in the woods to grab the supplies, and we’ll head off. Since we can’t all take the bus-because it would be too obvious-we’ll all ride our bikes up the mountain till Frisk tells us we’re there, and then-”

“Hey, Sam, we’re here,” Zea said, slightly amused. 

Samantha blinked in surprise. “Oh, I guess we are. Welp, go grab your stuff! I’ll go get mine,” she said. 

Zea parked her bike next to the garage and climbed up the wall to her still-open window.  _ Oops,  _ she thought,  _ I’ll have to remember to close it this time.  _ She climbed in, but got her foot caught on the window ledge and she tumbled to the floor. She held her breath, hoping that the noise hadn’t woke her parents up, and only breathed again when she heard faint snoring coming from downstairs. “Alright,” she whispered to herself, “What would I need for a….oh, let’s say...a week long trip?” She estimated, as no one really knew how long exactly they would be down there. 

She grabbed a bunch of clothes, 2 flashlights, a small blanket, her camera, her phone and camera chargers, her hairbrush and toothbrush, and her stash of candy she always kept in her room. She decided to bring some mittens and a scarf, too, because she had heard from Jeremy (who heard from Frisk) that underground there was a place filled with snow. Despite how impossible that sounded, in a world that was filled with things that shouldn’t be possible, she thought it was better to be safe than sorry. 

She threw it all into a duffel bag, one small enough that she could carry it over her shoulder and still ride her bike, and climbed out the window, making sure to shut it this time. She got back on her bike and started heading out of the driveway when a thought occurred to her:  _ What if her parents wonder where she’s gone? Won’t they be worried?  _ She contemplated leaving a note, as she realized her parents would probably think she was running away, but decided against it in case she accidentally gave away too much information. She rode her bike away sadly, and headed back to the Woods. 

When she got there, all she saw was chaos. apparently someone in the resource group had gotten caught on their way here, and everyone was trying to cover their tracks before an adult showed up.  _ If  _ an adult showed up. Hopefully the kid who was caught was a younger one, as they could get away with a lot of stuff. Zea quickly hid her bike and bag in an overgrown bush, and climbed a tree next to it to hide. She was thankful she had that dark blue hoodie, as it blended in with the night sky if anyone happened to see her through the leaves.

Kids of all ages climbed trees, hid in bushes, dragged bags into secret hideouts that they had made themselves, all in time to hear…..a bike? The person on the bike rang the little bell on the handle 3 times, along with shouting “all clear! Jane never made it past her block!” Everyone was relieved. There was only a small handful of times that the Woods had almost been discovered, but most kids had a backup plan just in case. That plan? If the Woods was ever discovered or forbidden by an adult, they were supposed to just meet in one of the council members’ backyards until the coast was clear enough to go back. that was it. There wasn’t much they could do if the Woods was cleared, or if their tree houses were torn down. 

Everyone came out of hiding, a few of the younger ones needing help getting out of the trees. Samantha, the one who was on the bike, walked over to the North house, her bike and bag in tow. As she passed Zea, who was still climbing down the tree, she waved. “Why didn’t you wait for me at the corner?” She asked.

“Sorry, I forgot…” Zea said, embarrassed.

Samantha laughed. “Don’t worry about it,” she said, “I made it here just in time it seems.” 

“Yeah, just in time to get everyone to stop hiding,” Zea laughed too.

“Oh yeah, that too.”

“....What do you mean?”

Samantha gestured behind her. “The rescue party’s back! And they have Frisk with them! They’re right down the road, and they’ll be here any second!”

Just then, as if on cue, the rescue team drove their bikes into the clearing around the fountain. Zea fidgeted worriedly. They were going to be leaving sooner than she had thought. Everyone got out of the way for them to come into the center, some kids moving bags or bikes out of the way. 

When Frisk got off their bike, they were practically a celebrity. After all, they were one of the original members of the club. Everyone suddenly crowded around them, and they obviously weren’t ready for it. Frisk was a peculiar kid, with brown hair and tan skin, hazel colored eyes with flecks of red that would catch the light and seem to glow. They were wearing that purple striped sweater that they always seemed to have, and were carrying a small green backpack. This was the first time many of them had seen them, as Frisk had stopped coming to club meetings a while ago, for reasons still unknown.

A sharp whistle quieted the commotion. Veranda was standing on top of the fountain, and started telling people to give Frisk some space. 

“Alright, is everyone ready? Where’s the resource group?” She called out.

At that a bunch of kids dragged bags and items towards the front of the crowd. When added up, the items they had were  about 3 days worth of granola bars, pop tarts, or some other packaged food for the kids that were leaving, a couple of spare blankets, 7 flashlights, and an entire pack of double A batteries that someone had managed to take. They started distributing items to the kids with some space still in their bags, mainly Frisk’s and Elijah’s bags. Julian had joked that Elijah would eat all of the food that he had.

“No I won’t!” Elijah said.

“Will too,” Julian teased.

“Will you two cut it out?” Samantha rolled her eyes at them. “You may be cousins, but you argue like siblings! Seriously!”

After the bags had been packed, the group gathered around the fountain. They mounted their bikes while Frisk gave general directions to the mountain, In case they got split up. Everyone said goodbye, and the group took off.

About 20 minutes later, and Frisk called for them to stop. They told everyone to get off their bikes and watch where they step.

“What do you mean, ‘watch where you step?’” Julian asked.

“Well, it is a mountain with a giant cave system inside it, there’s probably going to be some cave ins…” Lily reasoned.

Frisk explained that they had fallen down somewhere around here, because they hadn’t watched where they were going.

Samantha started walking away. “Ok, so we search the area?” She asked.

Frisk nodded, and everyone got to work.

All Zea could find was a neat looking stick, and the others seemed to have the same amount of luck. Samantha came back looking defeated, and Julian and Elijah were arguing again. But Frisk was nowhere to be seen. Lily had come back explaining that they had found the spot, but it seemed too far to just jump down. 

Lily led them to the hole, which Frisk was standing next to. “That’s pretty far down there,” Zea stated. “You sure that’s where you fell?”

Frisk nodded. 

“Welp,” Samantha said with a grin, “see you at the bottom!” And then she jumped into the hole.

“Wait!” Lily called out, but it was too late.

“Oh no…..” Julian practically whimpered.

“Samantha, you idiot!” Zea facepalmed.

Elijah hesitated. “Well, if Frisk was fine, then we should be fine right?” And with that he jumped in.

“Eli! Wait! Wait for me!” Julian said as he jumped in after him.

Frisk shrugged and jumped too.

“Your all idiots….” Zea said with a sigh. “Oh well, I guess I’m an idiot too...” She jumped.

The darkness of the cave engulfed her, darker and darker, until she couldn’t see the starry sky through the hole anymore.

_ Maybe they should’ve grabbed more than flashlights and blankets……. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay I got through another chapter done (without failing miserably) ^v^
> 
> —FLASHBACK CHAPTER COMING UP—  
> Just a warning ;)


	3. Fallen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “together. . . you will determine the future of this world.  
> “that's then. now? you will be judged.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, now we get into the Undertale stuff!  
> I know that the first two chapters may have been confusing or bad (I’m considering deleting it and making this the first chapter) but hopefully I can get through this without any confusing details.....ON WITH THE FLASHBACK!!!!  
> 👇✌️❖︎👈  
> ✌️  
> 🤞🖐👍👈  
> 👎✌️🤚✏︎

Frisk stood in the hall, hoping with all of their soul that they had done the right thing this time. They had spared everyone, at the expense of their life a thousand times over. Though, with the power to reset, death was more of an inconvenience than a permanent status. They shook their head to clear it, and walked forward. Sans walked out from behind a pillar, and proceeded to do his usual judgement.

“so you finally made it,” he said. “the end of your journey is at hand. in a few moments, you will meet the king. together. . . you will determine the future of this world.

“that's then. now? you will be judged. you will be judged for your every action. you will be judged for every EXP you've earned.

“what's EXP? it's an acronym. a way of quantifying the pain you've inflicted on others. when you kill someone, your EXP increases. when you have enough EXP, your LOVE increases. LOVE, too, is an acronym. A way of measuring someone's capacity to hurt. the more you kill, the easier it becomes to distant yourself. the more you distance yourself, the less you will hurt. the more easily you can bring yourself to hurt others.” Frisk flinched at that. They knew all too well what LOVE stood for, as they had gained a few levels of it in a past run by mistake. Sans didn’t seem to notice Frisk flinch, and continued speaking.

“ . . . . . . but you. you never gained any LOVE.

“ 'course, that doesn’t mean you are completely innocent or naive,” he said while grinning and looking away, like he was recalling an old joke or memory. “ just that you kept a certain tenderness in your heart. no matter the struggles or hardships you faced. . . you strived to do the right thing. you refused to hurt anyone. even when you run away, you did it with a smile. you never gained LOVE, but you gained love.

“does that make sense? ……….maybe not.”

Sans closed his eyes in thought. “...now.”

He opened his eyes and stared straight at Frisk.

“you are about to face the greatest challenge of your entire journey. your actions here. . .will determine the fate of the entire world. if you refuse to fight. . . asgore will take your soul and destroy humanity. but if you kill asgore and go home. . . monsters will remain trapped underground. what will you do?”

Frisk lowered their head. They hadn’t thought that far ahead.

“ . . . well, if i were you, i would have thrown in the towel by now,” Sans continued with a grin, “but you didn't get this far by giving up, did you?” at this Frisk gave him a questioning look like they had the first time around, mainly to play along.

“that's right. you have something called "determination." so as long as you hold on. . . so as long as you do what's in your heart. . . i believe you can do the right thing.”

Sans closed his eyesockets in thought, and Frisk could almost see what he was thinking: _‘like_ he _does…’_

“... alright.”

Frisk was startled as Sans suddenly opened his eyes and continued speaking

“we are all counting on you, kid.”

As he moved aside to let Frisk pass, they thought that they could almost hear him whisper one more thing.

_“good luck…”_

They turned back to see if they had actually heard correctly, but Sans was no longer standing there. Frisk sighed. His “shortcuts” could be annoying sometimes. They turned back to enter the throne room, where they hoped to spare Asgore and still make it through the barrier somehow.

———————————

Frisk woke up in a bed.

A flower bed, that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Short chapter! but it took me forever to figure out how to write it properly XD
> 
> anyways, I used this (https://www.google.com/amp/s/aminoapps.com/c/undertale/amp/item/last-corridor-sans-judgements/E5RC_LIJnk8MQYwqP6nxM2QXXgj1aXr) as a reference for all of San’s dialogue, so I knew I had gotten it right :)


	4. Golden flower tea sounds delicious right about now....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they came to a corner, Frisk motioned for them to stop and be quiet. They peered around the corner cautiously, and you could almost see the blood drain from their face as they paled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So............story time?  
> Edit: OH MY GOD HOW DID I FORGET ABOUT THIS PART  
> Sorry guys I accidentally left out the beginning to this, thanks to my awesome sorting skills -_-  
> It’s the first part, with all of the cool effects on the writing ;)

He wanted so badly to forget. 

Ļ̶͞͞e̡̡t̢͞ ̸̶̧͠ḿ̸̡͘e҉͜͞҉͘ ̵͝e̡͏r̴̀͜͝͞a̶͘͢͠͝ş̕̕è͘͝҉ ̧̡́t̛͘͞͝h̀͜͞͏͢i҉̕͏s̶͡͞ ̷̀̀͞t̵̷́i̛͢͜͟͡m͞͞e̷l̡͘͜͏i͟n͢e͏̵͡͠,̨͟ ̨̡͝a͏̴̨̨͡n̵̶͞͏͡d͘҉̴͢ ̧̢̧̕y̶̢͟o̵̵͢u̸̵͟ '҉͡͝҉l̶͜͞͏l̡̕͜͟ ̡̨͘͟f̵̵͢͟o͢͝r̵̡͢g̶͡e̴͟ţ͡.͡

There were many times he wished he could just forget,

like how they aͦlͪmᵍoͦsͩtʷ ͪʸhaͨdͦ ͧˡtͩᶰhͭeiͪrͤ ᶠhͦaͬᵍpͤpͭyʲ ͧˢeͭnᶠdͦiͬᵍnͤgͭ but the stupid weed had ruined it all.

It wasn’t his choice, but Y̷̶҉o̸̶͞͏u̶͟ ̕͜w̡̕͏̢e̵̴҉͡r͝͏̡͜͡e̵̴͏͝͞ ̴̧̕͟͠ǹ̡ȩ̕v̡͜͠͡e̴̡r̵̸̕ ͏̛͟͠ì̛̀͞ń̕͠͡͡ ̡̀͘͝͞c̴̛͜ǫ́͢͝n̡͠͠͏͝t̕͜r͢͏̷o͘͜͞l҉̷̀́.̧̛̕͜ apparently the universe had other plans for him.

He wanted so badly to just give up.

I̡͜t͏̵̕͜'̵̡̨̕͢l͘͠͏ĺ̢̨͡ ̸͠m͜͝a̧͜͡k̴҉̶̛̕ę̸̕ ̸̵͘m͟y̷͡ ͟j̛̕͜o͡͡b̵̧͘ ̵͟͟͠ţ̧h̸̵̶̡͘ą̴͞͠t͏̛̛͞ ̨͏̡́͟m̵̨̛͘͘u͟͜͢c͏̡ḩ͘ ̧́͠è̢à̴̛͜͡s͜҉̨i̵̢͞ę͘͠r͏͏̀͘ ̷̸́̀i̵͢f̷̧̢͞͞ ̷̴̡̢͟ýơ͢u͟͡ ͏̸͏̛͞d͢͠ó̸͜.̸̴̢́͜

Of course, if he gave up, that brat might just ruin everything he cares about-for good.

̵̛́̀ ̛͝=̛͡)̸́

Papy, Al, Dyne, Tori, Asgore, Mettaton…everyone. Just.

ᶠ ͦ Gͬᵍoͦnͭeͭ.ͤ ᶰ

~~well, maybe forgetting that robot wouldn't be _so_ bad… ~~

Another problem, if he forgot, was that he might forget _HIM_.

ͩAͦᶰnͭdʸ ͦtͧhᵏaᶰtͦʷ wͥoͭˢulͬdͧ ͩbͤe ͭaͦ sͭhͣˡaᵏmeͣᵇ,ͦ ͧnͭoˢwͦ ͫwͤoͦᶰuͤlʷdͪnͦˢ’ͤtˡ ͥˢiͭtͤᶰ?ͥᶰᵍ

❄︎♒︎♏︎■︎📬︎📬︎📬︎ ⧫︎♒︎♓︎⬧︎ ♍︎□︎◆︎●︎♎︎ ♌︎♏︎ ❖︎♏︎❒︎⍓︎📪︎ ❖︎♏︎❒︎⍓︎ ♓︎■︎⧫︎♏︎❒︎♏︎⬧︎⧫︎♓︎■︎♑︎📬︎📬︎📬︎

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Zea woke with a start, lying in a patch of...flowers? She sat up slowly, careful to not move her left arm. She had apparently landed on it, and it ached when she moved it. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, yawning. Zea was startled when she heard a cough from the other side of the room. She looked around, and noticed the others unconscious nearby. Frisk, who was the one who had coughed, was sitting up, looking at her. 

Frisk asked if Zea was alright.

“Yeah, I think I just landed on my arm wrongly…” Zea replied tiredly. As she looked around, the first thing she noticed was that they were all on a patch of golden flowers. The second thing she noticed was that Julian had apparently landed ON Elijah, which would have been funny if Zea wasn’t slightly concerned about the younger cousin stuck at the bottom. And the final thing, as she did a count, was that there was only five of them. 

Lily was nowhere to be seen.

Before Zea could panic, Samantha started to stir, groaning as she rolled over. “Ugh….remind me not to ever do that again….” She groaned again.

“Uh, not to freak you two out or anything,” Zea said worriedly, “But… Lily isn’t here.”

Frisk looked around, and their eyes widened with the realization.

“What do you mean, Lily isn’t here? Didn’t she jump?” Samantha asked grumpily.

“I don’t know, everyone else had jumped except for her, and then I jumped,” Zea admitted. “I never saw her jump.”

“Oh great, don’t tell me she chickened out on us,” Samantha sighed. She looked up, taking in their surroundings. “Hey, Frisk.”

Frisk looked at Samantha with a questioning look.

“So, uh…..where exactly are we?”

Frisk explained that they were all in an area called “the ruins,” and that this was definitely the underground.

As the two continued to talk, Zea looked at the now-waking Elijah and Julian. “You two enjoy your beauty sleep?” Zea laughed as Elijah, now fully awake, shoved Julian off of him.

“Wh-what-oof!” Julian replied sleepily. “What was that for?”

“Using me as a landing pad wasn’t cool, dude. Especially when you weigh like, what, 90 pounds?” Elijah stated. 

“Hey! 90 is my lucky number,” Julian joked.

Frisk stood up, and said that they should get going right about now. 

“What’s the rush? We still have to grab our bags,” Samantha said.

Frisk looked worried. They said that, while all monsters were nice, there was a certain one they should avoid like the plague. They seemed to look pointedly at the golden flowers that they all had landed on.

“....alright….let’s get going then,” Zea said wearily. _Something_ _about that look doesn’t sit well with me,_ she thought, _they must be really afraid of this thing._ They got up one by one, brushing themselves off and grabbing their respective bags. When they were ready, Frisk led them down the only path that they could go.

When they came to a corner, Frisk motioned for them to stop and be quiet. They peered around the corner cautiously, and you could almost see the blood drain from their face as they paled.

“Well, Golly! Howdy, _friend_ ! You’re the _last_ person that I expected to see down here!”

“Flowey….” Frisk mumbled, eyes wide with fright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter again, but definitely an important one.  
> Oooh boy, Lily’s missing, Zea’s arm is hurt, a certain flower goat boy shows up, and Frisk’s seemingly random fear of flowers is suddenly justified.
> 
> Jeeze Flowey, stop terrorizing poor Frisk-y. They’ve gone through a lot to try to save your ungrateful petals, the least you could do is leave them alone.


	5. Give me a B! A! T! T! L! 3?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey, friend, I think you missed them-” 
> 
> Flowey yelped as he was turned blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, finally, a battle :>

Samantha, seeing Frisk’s fright, moved to stand between them and whatever was scaring them, only to find a flower. A flower, with a _face,_ that was _smiling._

_“_ Ok, not to be rude, but can someone explain what the hell this thing is?!” She asked, taken aback.

Julian and Zea moved out from behind the corner, Elijah only glancing around the corner fearfully. Julian paled at the sight of Flowey, who was just as surprised to see all of them. Zea walked up hesitantly to the flower, curiosity winning over the growing feeling in her stomach that said to run the other way.

“A talking flower? What kind of flower are you? A dandeli-no, you look more like a- a sunflower?” she wondered out loud as she bent over to get a better look at Flowey. None of them had seen a monster before, and they surely didn't expect this.

“H-hey! Don’t you know what personal space is?!” Flowey asked, startled at this human’s apparent lack of fright.

“Oh! I’m sorry, I guess I just got a little curious, that’s all,” Zea backed away, surprised and suspicious of the flower’s sudden hostility. 

“Ahem. _Anyways,_ Howdy! I’m Flowey! Flowey the flower! You’re all new to the underground, right?” Zea was the only one who nodded, while Julian and Samantha still back by—and trying to calm down—Frisk, who looked ready to throw up. “Well, golly! Someone’ll have to teach you how things work down here.” Flowey looked around, obviously pretending to not notice that they were the only ones there. “Well, since no one else is around, I guess little ol’ me will have to do!” He stuck out his tongue and winked.

Suddenly, the world turned black and white. 

“What- where did- what happened?!” Zea exclaimed, looking around. Flowey just laughed.

“This is how a battle works, silly! Only the people in the battle see it like this, in black and white, because it helps you focus while battling!” He explained. 

Everyone-except for Frisk, who shouted that Zea shouldn’t trust Flowey-was shocked. Occasionally, back on the surface, they would spar with each other to gain better control of their magic, but nothing else had happened. Especially not any battle-focus-thing like Flowey was talking about. Only Frisk, Flowey, and Zea knew what the black and white world looked like, but Frisk couldn’t use magic, Flowey was the enemy, and Zea was currently on the verge of a panic attack.

_Battle?!_ She panicked, _but that means he’s gonna attack-_

“See that heart?” Flowey interrupted her thoughts as a little cyan heart appeared in front of Zea. “That’s your SOUL, the very culmination of your being! It starts off weak, but it can grow stronger if you gain LV.” Frisk was close to having a panic attack themself. “What’s LV, you ask?” Flowey continued, waving his leaves dramatically. “Why, LOVE, of course.

“You want some LOVE, right? Don’t worry, I’ll share some with you!” At that, Zea came face to face with a wall of white, spinning, _magic_ bullets. _Ohgod, ohno, shithesgonnakillme-_ “Down here, LOVE is shared through...little, white…. ‘Friendliness pellets.’ Ready? Move around and grab as many as you can!” The bullets started moving forward. All of the color drained from Zea’s face—if it hadn’t already gone white from the “Battle Mode”—but she naturally dodged them all, not even grazing one of the magic attacks. “Hey, friend, I think you missed them-” 

Flowey yelped as he was turned blue. 

He glanced upwards, confusion clearly written on his face, but it soon had hints of fear in it once he saw what was in front of him.

“Hey, **_Flower_** ,” Zea said far from calmly. “Maybe next time, if you feel like attacking someone you just met... **_DON’T_ ** _,_ alright?” her outstrechted hand was shaking.

“But-but how? How can you-HOW-?!?!” Flowey yelled, but cut himself short when the weight of blue magic spiked a bit. A creepy smile crept onto his face. “Well, this is certainly interesting. ….Hey, Frisk~,” if Frisk could’ve paled further, they would’ve. “What interesting friends you have! I hope they don’t get themselves into any _trouble~”_ Flowey laughed, a sound that creeped everyone out. Then he left, going into the dirt. Zea let him leave, hand still shaking.

...

“Frisk,” Samantha broke the deafening silence, “Mind explaining what the hell just happened?!”

Frisk took a deep breath, and slowly explained all that they knew about Flowey. 

Meanwhile, as the world was slowly regaining color, Zea was having a silent panic attack.

_Whatthefuckwhywasthereafreaking talkingflowerandwhythehelldiditjust attackmethismakesnosenseandohmy godialmostdied!_

Was she panicking? Well, From the outside, it looked like she was just standing there, her arm still slightly outstretched—and still shaking— from when she had been holding down Flowey. She had never really fought or sparred with anyone before, and she was already nervous when the world suddenly looked like an old monochrome photograph from the 1800’s. She had never really used her magic to harm or for battle, instead using it to help her get things done faster or to move heavy objects. But then she had suddenly been facing a monster that was trying to kill her. 

Of course she was panicking!

“Hey, Zea, you ok?” Zea flinched, but with a quick glance over her shoulder realized that it was just Elijah. 

“Y-Yeah, I’m fine, it just scared me a little…” she said after a moment. She unconsciously put her still-shaking hand back in her hoodie pocket. “M-Maybe we should get going be-before that thing comes back,” Zea said loudly, enough for everyone to hear.

Frisk couldn’t agree more, and led them forward through the ruins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FLOWEY! I SAID TO STOP TERRORIZING THE POOR KIDDIES!  
> Also, a bonus: 
> 
> “Hey, friend, I think you missed them-”   
> Flowey yelped as he was turned blue.   
> He glanced upwards, confusion clearly written on his face.  
> “THATS NOT IN THE SCRIPT!!!?!” He shouted.


	6. Author’s note!

So, here’s the thing:  
I apologize to all those who read my stories, for the fact that I have not uploaded, well, _anything_ in a long time.  
A major factor in this has been school, as that takes away a lot of my time.  
Another factor, one that I think is slightly more prominent, is the fact that, going back through these stories, I realized just how many errors in grammar and plot line I made. My writing skills have increased a bit since I have last uploaded, so hopefully I can continue uploading soon—maybe sometime near spring?—but they aren’t quite there yet, in my opinion. Now, that won’t stop me from writing, as you can only get better with practice, but it might keep me from publishing the things I write as often. I tend to re-read a lot of what I write, and I sometimes catch things that seem obvious then that I didn’t notice the first few times. I may not continue some of my current stories, as some of them feel to me as “beyond saving” right now. I may re-write those ones at some point, but for now I think I’ll work on some other writing projects that I have in the works.  
I’m also working on stocking up chapters for the new ideas I have, as that way I won’t have to worry as often about writing in order to upload.  
Lastly, I’m working to see if there’s anyway I can mostly guarantee an upload schedule. When reading a good story here on Ao3 (or any similar site), I know it makes me more excited for an update when I can expect it coming. I would like to be able to do that for you guys.  
I’m sorry it took so long for me to make a note like this, I just wasn’t sure what the best way to go about it was. I’m going to post this note on all of my current stories, of which there are only three. If you want to check them out, be my guest.  
From,  
_tu amigo,  
A. Fox_


End file.
